


Tired

by Lunathedog3678



Series: Janti [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti for once isn’t a jerk, Anti is worried, Cute, Fluff, Fluff everywhere!!, Jack is overworking himself, Janti - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Overworking, Septicegos (did I spell that right??), What am I doing?, how do I tag??, poor guy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathedog3678/pseuds/Lunathedog3678
Summary: Jack is overworking himself, and falls asleep at his desk.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so plz be nice to me

Jack was exhausted, he had been up for hours editing videos for his YouTube channel without a break. Jack knew that he needed sleep, but being his stubborn self, he stayed up, why you ask? Jack needed to stockpile on videos for his trip to Pax, that’s why. Jack was slowly losing consciousness, he knew that he needed to stay up but he was just so tired. Jack slowly laid his head on the desk with his arms hiding his face, ‘maybe I could just rest my eyes for a moment...that wouldn’t hurt, right?’ Jack thought to himself. Next thing he knew he was fast asleep.

Anti was sitting on the couch, watching the TV, but his mind paid no attention to it. Instead he was thinking about how Jack was overworking himself. Anti was worried about him, woah weird, right? A demon worried about his human counterpart? How did that happen?? Well Anti has his reasons for why he was worried about Jack, one of them being was Anti actually had a crush on Jack, but Anti would never tell him because he was too scared of rejection. Anti knew that he could be a jerk at times, but that was only because he liked to play jokes, and have fun. Sure he would get into trouble with the other egos, but they are still all friends, the only one that Anti has a really soft spot for is Jack, he still would never admit this though, he himself being stubborn. Anti looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that Jack usually got done working three hours ago. ‘Huh...that’s weird...Jack usually gets done by now...’ Anti thought to himself.

Anti got up from his spot on the couch, and walked towards the kitchen, he noticed JJ in there making something. ‘Probably tea’ Anti thought. “Hey JJ! Have you seen Jack anywhere?” Anti asked. JJ jumped, not noticing that Anti walked into the kitchen. Anti quickly added “Oh! Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!” JJ turned around and signed “no no, it’s fine, just surprised me is all. No I haven’t seen Jack anywhere, he’s probably in his recording room, working, poor lad, he has been overworking himself quite a lot these past few days”

“Don’t I know it. Jack really needs to take a brake and relax” Anti sighed

JJ nodded, and signed “he really does. How about you go and check up on him, and make sure he goes to sleep?” Anti thought about it for a moment before answering “yeah...yeah, I’ll go do that” JJ nodded and gave Anti a thumbs up while smiling. 

Anti then walked up the stairs to Jack’s recording room, he knocked on the door but there was no answer, he knocked again, a little louder, but still no answer. ‘Weird...Jack always answers the door...maybe he’s recording? But wouldn’t he say that he was? Aw fuck it. I’m sure Jack will forgive me for interrupting his recording to make sure he’s alright.’ Anti thought to himself. Anti slowly opened the door and peeked inside, what he saw made his heart melt, there at the desk, was Jack, asleep, his head on the desk with his his arms hiding his face. Anti smiled softly, and went to grab a blanket. He walked back into the recording room and put the blanket around Jack's shoulders and said quietly. “you need to stop overworking yourself, Jack” Anti couldn’t help himself and lightly kissed Jack on the head. Anti quickly and quietly walked back to the door, he turned his head back to Jack and whispered. “Sleep well” before turning off the light and walking out the door.

What Anti couldn’t see, was the small smile on Jack’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is good or not, but if it isn’t, plz give me some helpful criticism to make it better, but again plz don’t be mean to me, this is my first story after all.
> 
>  
> 
> Also hi mom! I know you’re reading this 0-0


End file.
